¡Un Lindo Mensaje!
by Sungmi-chan
Summary: Trata de una historia real jamas contada... Un chico y una chica que iban de paseo en una moto. /Baja la velocidad/ /Claro, solo si me dices que me amas / /"Solo quería que ella se salvara"/ NaLu One-shot Mal summary mejor leed...


**Hi hi hi hi Aquí de nuevo con un nuevo Oneshot NaLu (Kawaii *w*) Solo que un poco triste no me maten sumimasen U.u Mejor los dejo con la historia y ustedes por medio de un review me dicen que tal me quedo si ammm ¿si? Waaaa - (llorando) *Sentada en un rincón***

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es del gran Hiro Mashima- sama**

Les contare una historia real jamás contada. Trata de un CHICO y una CHICA, que iban de paseo en una moto rumbo a la ciudad de Magnolia. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Lucy Heartfilia, y su novio Natsu Dragneel la llevaría de paseo a la famosa ciudad de Magnolia.

Ya iban por la carretera a dicha ciudad, a una velocidad excesivamente alta. La chica tenía miedo, miedo de que les pasara algún accidente y no vivieran para contarlo. A lo largo que avanzaban, los letreros iban apareciendo uno tras otro _"Regularice su velocidad", "No exceda la velocidad indicada", "Use cinturón de seguridad". _Lucy temblaba levemente, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Natsu.

-¡Natsu! ¡Baja la velocidad! – Le dijo, el pelirrosa no contesto, solo tenia la mirada fija al frente, la rubia empezó a desesperarse por su falta de atención - ¡BAJA LA VELOCIDAD! – esta vez grito, el chico volteo levemente a verla y le sonrió, tratando de transmitirle confianza.

-Que ¿Tienes miedo? – Pregunto Natsu

-Si y mucho por favor baja la velocidad – le dijo ella, el sonrió

-Claro, solo si me abrazas fuertemente como nunca lo haz hecho – le dijo Natsu a Lucy, ella confundida se lo dio, un abrazo tan fuerte como nunca se lo había dado y le volvió a decir:

-¡Baja la velocidad!

-Claro, solo si me dices que me amas- le volvió a decir a la chica, ella aun más confundida por todo eso le dijo

-Si, si te amo pero ¡baja la velocidad ya!

El volvió a posar su mirada al frente, ignorando a la chica, ella le volvió a repetir que bajara la velocidad ahora si con verdadero miedo, iban muy rápido.

-Claro – le volvió a contestar para después añadir – solo si me quitas el casco y te lo pones tu – Lucy hizo lo que le pidió, se quito el casco y se lo puso.

-¡BAJA LA VELOCIDAD!

…

Al día siguiente, en las noticias de la mañana salió un reportaje, en la carretera rumbo a la ciudad de Magnolia hubo un accidente, en donde dos jóvenes viajaban en una moto, y uno de ellos había muerto trágicamente, sin antes haber dicho

-_"Solo quería que ella se salvara" _

Natsu se había dado cuenta mucho antes; antes de que ella le pidiera que bajara la velocidad, que la moto no tenia frenos, y por eso le pidió que le dijera lo mucho que lo AMABA. Que lo abrazara fuertemente, ya que el sabia que seria la última vez que la tuviera entre sus brazos, y que se pusiera el casco para salvarla, aun a costa de su propia vida

**¿Harías lo mismo?**

Lucy despertó en la sala de un hospital, vendada de algunas partes del cuerpo. Una enfermera entro a la habitación para tomarle la temperatura y revisar que estuviera estable.

-¿D-donde esta Natsu? – pregunto. La enfermera volteo y la miro tristemente, esa mirada a la rubia no le gusto para nada, esas eran malas noticias - ¿Dónde esta Natsu? – volvió a preguntar, ahora con desesperación en su voz.

-Querida, lamento decirte esto… el joven que iba contigo – la enfermera hizo una pausa, buscando el valor para decirle aquella terrible noticia; a Lucy no le gusto ese silencio ¿Dónde estaba Natsu? – el joven no logro sobrevivir.

Lucy abrió grandemente los ojos, sus grandes ojos chocolates se cristalizaron debido a las lagrimas, no, Natsu no podía estar muerto, el no, era una broma pesada ¿verdad?, él no la había dejado ¿verdad? La enfermera salió dejando sola a la rubia, necesitaba pensar con claridad y organizar su mente. Lucy lloro amargamente, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, la persona a la que más amaba se había ido de su lado ¿Qué haría? Y Happy también, se quedaron solos, no, no podía ser cierto; el entraría por esa puerta, la saludaría, le daría un beso y platicarían hasta la noche mientras bromeaban.

…

Se podía visualizar a una rubia en un cementerio, acompañada de un gatito azul, llorando en una tumba, en la cual se leía _"Natsu Dragneel",_ volvió a llorar, recordando sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus besos.

…_._

_-Hola Lucy _

_-¡Natsu! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres por la ventana? – Si el Dragneel volvía, "de nuevo" invadir su morada._

…

_-Mira Lucy, hay que adoptarlo – un Natsu alegre apareció con un gato ¿azul? , daba igual era muy lindo – Se llamara Happy – sonrió_

…

_-Waaaa_

_-Kyaaaa – Grito una asustada Lucy _

_-Jajaja como es posible que esto te de miedo – le dijo un natsu con una mascara de un hombre lobo._

…

_-Hola Lucy ¿lista? _

_-¿Lista? ¿Paraqué? - pregunto la rubia confundida_

_-Para tu regalo de cumpleaños._

…

_-¡Baja la velocidad! _

_-Claro, solo si me abrazas fuertemente como nunca lo has hecho_

_-Claro, solo si me dices que me amas_

_-Claro, solo si me quitas el casco y te lo pones tú._

…

_-"Solo quería que ella se salvara" _

…_._

Volvió a llorar, lo extrañaría mucho, pero el la cuidaría desde donde estuviera. Sonrió. Seria fuerte por el, por Happy y por ella misma, no se dejaría caer; viviría si no de nada serviría que Natsu sacrificara su vida por la de ella.

Con mucho mas ánimos se levanto, recogió a un Happy dormido, acurrucándolo en sus brazos para mayor comodidad del minino, camino a la salida del cementerio.

Sintió una pequeña briza acariciar sus mejilla, volvió a sonreír, a lo lejos; vio entre los arboles la sonrisa de su amado, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

"_No esperes el día en que las personas mas importantes en tu vida, _

_Se vayan de tu lado y no puedas demostrarles _

_Lo mucho que significan para ti _

_Haz feliz a alguien hoy…."_

**S-saludos –hip- **

**No, no ando borracha U.u ando triste y de esa tristeza nació este One-shot - hip- **

**Espero y hayan disfrutado este corto –cortísimo- One-Shot . Asi como yo disfrute haciéndolo, vi un video en me encanto, y este one-shot esta basado en ese video :D**

**Se despide…. Sungmi-chan ^^**

**¿Reviews…? **


End file.
